


Red Yarn of Fate

by plumblossomed



Series: SasuSaku Month 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Fluff, Knitting, SasuSaku Month 2019, ssm19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Day 2: patternsSakura tries to teach Sasuke how to knit to improve his ability to use his new arm. He knits something made out of Husband Material.





	Red Yarn of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> as seen by the summary he has both arms and idk anything about knitting so don’t roast me pls  
> also i was so excited when i came up with the title and the husband material joke lol

_ *tap tap tap, tap tap* _

“Ah, Sasuke-kun, come in. Choose your colors, we’re going to try a new pattern today! I’m using blue, pink, and purple. I think they go well together, but you can do anything you want. And don’t say black, dark gray, navy. That’s boring.”

Sasuke hovered by the door of Sakura’s office in the hospital, eyeing the pile of yarn reproachfully. “There’s nothing else we can do?” he asked as he flexed his new hand habitually. “Not training or something useful? Naruto gets to train.” 

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, “Naruto decided to get his arm way before you, so he gets to train before you. Now close the door before he comes in and messes with my supplies.”

Sasuke stepped fully into her office; he knew better than to disobey Sakura. 

“I’ll use the same colors as you.” After seeing Sakura’s questioning expression, he cleared his throat and clarified, “so I can follow you more easily.”

Sakura nodded, seeming dejected, but Sasuke didn’t push it. She would talk if she wanted to. It didn’t take long—after what had to be only a few moments of silently sorting through the yarn, her sparkling smile was back as she teased him, “are you sure it’s not because you want to match with me, Sasuke-kun?” 

He decided to humor her, “Maybe you can just knit this one for the both of us, but I’m not sure if we’re the same size,” he picked up her doctor’s coat thrown haphazardly on the side of the desk, “do you think I can squeeze?”

First knitting, now jokes? It was plain to see how far gone he was. 

But in Sasuke’s mind, anything was worth it to hear that laugh. 

Even Sakura couldn’t quite let go of her smile after using her professional doctor voice to order him around. “I have the pattern on this paper if you want to look at it, but I think I’ve got it down. Use the blue one first, yeah, like that, then we’ll put purple in the middle and red on the other side.” 

His new arm still felt awkward, so he dropped his knitting needles a few times, but Sakura was nothing if not patient, and waited for him to catch up so they could continue together. 

“When did you learn how to knit?” he asked conversationally. The sound of only their knitting needles was starting to grate on him. He expected her to say she learned recently because of increased downtime following the war or something, but she answered quietly, “when you left the village. That first winter was colder than usual and it gave me something to do besides just train and read.” 

The former rogue fumbled his knitting needles again, but this time Sakura didn’t say anything. Maybe in the future he and his arm would slip less. 

In the coming months, Sasuke kept up with knitting. He just wanted to spend time with Sakura, really, and this was safe common ground, but she was busy and he didn’t want to seem too desperate. His latest creation was a purple and white patterned blanket with the Uchiha symbol in the center. He got distracted by how excited he was to have successfully knitted the Uchiha symbol that he didn’t pay much attention to the size. It was smaller than he originally wanted, honestly more fit for their baby than what he was going for: a throw blanket for Sakura to leave on her couch to keep her feet warm. 

Wait.

Their baby?

Sasuke knew he was in love with Sakura, had known there was something between them for a long time, but a future with her was something he actively avoided thinking about. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, especially when he still had trouble communicating the depth of his feelings, and she surely had other options.

But he  _ really  _ liked the sound of “their baby.” A baby. Together. With Sakura. He could certainly get used to that.  
  


_ *tap tap tap, tap tap* _

His reverie was interrupted by a pattern of knocks on his front door. Only one other person used those knocks to say, “let me in, it’s me.” It was his secret code with a certain someone, because too many times they were attempting to spend time with each other, just for it to be another member of their former squad coming to bother them. “Let me in, time for a team seven reunion!” just wouldn’t cut it anymore, especially not when they saw each other all the time these days. If anyone else, even Naruto or Kakashi—no, especially them—caught him dropping his knitting needles, he might have to kill them. Maybe he could knit a coffin?

He pulled the door open to reveal Sakura, looking very cheery as she held up a bag of food. “I wanted to try this new place by the hospital, but couldn’t decide on what to order since it all looked so yummy, so I ended up getting way too much. Share with me?”

He opened the door wider to let her through. As she got herself situated at his kitchen table, he grabbed the blanket to show her.

She ran her hand over the center, feeling the comforting softness of the knit, “the colors...they kind of remind me of susanoo. Nice job, what are you going to do with it?” 

Ah. That. 

“It’s a bit small. I’ll probably just save it…”

“Save it? For who though?”

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable since this is quite forward, but it’s baby sized,” he waved it around to show how small it really was, “so I was going to save it for a baby. Our baby.”

The future mother of his child (oh, he loves the sound of that) blushed deeply, but she was far from feeling uncomfortable. She continued laying out their dinner before adding, “that sounds good to me. It can go with the little baby hat I knit last week.” 

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of times im like is this too corny? but i hit that publish button every time anyway


End file.
